State-of-the-art distributed power devices rely on hydraulics or electromagnetic actuation. Hydraulic actuation is reliable towards mechanical jam, but has fundamentally limited dynamic response and efficiency. Furthermore, implementation of hydraulic systems into commercial applications may be problematic as hydraulics are prone to leakage, leading to increased maintenance costs. Moreover, hydraulic actuation is hardware intensive.
Electromagnetic actuation offers a clean alternative to hydraulic actuation. For high dynamic applications, the most common form of electromechanical actuation is found in direct-drive motors, which are prohibitively heavy. Device weight can be considerably reduced by providing a reduction ratio between the motor and the end-effector. Indeed, when coupled to reduction gearboxes, electromechanical actuators are lighter and less expensive than direct drive solutions, but their high output inertia, friction and backlash may diminish their dynamic performance.
Magnetorheological (MR) fluid clutch apparatuses are known as useful apparatuses for transmitting motion from a drive shaft with precision and accuracy, among other advantages, which could enhance the performance of electromechanical actuation systems.